Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pickup Lines
by Carolle Royale
Summary: Kokoro Yome's pick-up lines make Sumire Shouda feel sick. It's really sad how she has to hear a new one every bludgering day. *7
1. Genie in a Bottle

**Disclaimer : Oh please. I can't even_ dream_ of owning GA.**

* * *

**A/N : **Hello everyone! I know I probably shouldn't be writing this right now (if you've read TAG, then you'll get what I mean) but I couldn't help it. I randomly got the idea. I promise I'll update TAG soon :-D Anyways, this is a **SumirexKoko** (they deserve to have more stories written about them) story based on pick-up lines. The chapters will be pretty short, like an actual drabble (huzzah!I finally managed to write a drabble! Honestly, I thought that drabbles were about just a 1000 words, but it's actually less than that!) I've already written a few chapters, so you can expect quick updates. Enjoy reading! :-) And Happy May Madness everyone! Go wild by writing/reading/reviewing! ;-)

**Warning :** Beware of clichéd plots.

* * *

**Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pick Up Lines  
Chapter 1:** _Genie in a Bottle_

**~(*)~**

I give Wakako a grin as I see her leaning against our lockers. "Guess what I got in Chemistry!" I ask while I unlock my locker.

"An A," she says as she rolls her eyes dismissively.

"Yes, that's right!" I give her another beam as I stuff my books into my locker. As I take out my Physics books, I feel someone tap my shoulder. "No Wakako, I don't have your Physics notes with me. I gave them back yesterday, remember?" I say thinking that the person tapping me was her.

"I'm not Wakako." A very un-Wakako like voice says.

I whirl around and immediately resist the urge to groan when I see who tapped me.

"What do you want, Yome?" I ask the boy standing in front of me.

He gives me a goofy grin. "I may not be a genie, but I can make your wishes come true."

From beside me I hear Wakako chortling with amusement. I send her a quick glare then turn my attention back to the fool in front of me. "Oh really, now?" I ask as I tilt my head to the side.

He nods enthusiastically. "I can make your wishes come true." He says once more, but this time it's accompanied by a suggestive wink.

"Well in that case, my wish would be for you to be stuck in a bottle." I say, rather sweetly.

"A bottle? You want me to be stuck in a bottle?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, you heard right."

He frowns. "I can't be stuck in a bottle!"

"But you said you were a genie!"

"I said that I may not be a genie, but I can make your wishes come true!"

"But genies are the only ones who can do that!"

Koko scratches his head, he obviously hadn't thought that I'd give him this answer.

I smirk. "You said that you can make my wishes come true, so now go find a bottle and get stuck in it." And with that, I slam my locker shut and grab Wakako by the elbow, leaving Koko standing in the middle of the corridor like a fool.

Wakako snickers as we're a few feet away from him. "To think I thought he was over the stalker phase last year!"

I roll my eyes. "He'll always be the same."

He may not be a genie, but I really do hope that he makes my wish come true.

**~(*)~**

* * *

Please tell me what you think :-)

_Carolle Royale _


	2. The Most Beautiful Girl

**Disclaimer : Nope. Not mine.**

* * *

**A/N** : See, I told you that I'd update quick! :-) Thanks to all those who reviewed/alerted/favorited. It means a lot to me :-)

* * *

**Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pick Up Lines  
Chapter 2:** _The Most Beautiful Girl_

**~(*)~**

"I cannot believe we're at a real fashion show!" Nonoko shrieks excitedly from beside me.

"Neither can I!" Anna agrees, "It's so cool how the Academy sponsored this!"

"There's so much eye candy here." Wakako says as she gazes dreamily at the male model who's on the runway. I don't blame her for ogling. He's drop dead gorgeous.

Suddenly I get the urge to drink water. "I'll be right back," I tell the girls, but it's in vain because most of them are busy staring at the models.

I walk past the seats and head towards the water booth. I take a plastic cup and lean down to open the tap. After the cup is almost full to the brim, I bring it to my lips and gulp the whole thing down.

Wow. I was pretty thirsty.

When I lean down to get another glass, I hear someone from behind me start coughing. Immediately I move away. "Oh sorry." I say as I turn around. "Do you—oh," my voice falters."It's you."

"Aww, you don't look too happy to see me, Perms!"

I give him a glare. "Why would I want to see someone who calls me, 'Perms?"

Yome gives me a smile. "Because you like it."

"I do not." I practically growl out. "Now excuse me, I should be getting back to the show."

"Wait!" He reaches out and grabs my elbow, stopping me from going. "Why does it feel like the most beautiful girl in the world is in this room?"

I look at him simply. "That's because she's a super model." And then I tug out of his hold and head towards my seat.

I guess it took him a while to figure what I meant because after I was a few feet away from the water booth, I heard him cursing to himself.

This room is full of super gorgeous models.

Silly boy.

He could've done better than that.

**~(*)~**

* * *

_Carolle Royale_


	3. Mirror of Erised

**Disclaimer : Oh please, don't flatter me.**

* * *

**A/N : **Thank you so much for all your feedback! Please feel free to suggest any pick-up lines you want me to write about :-)

* * *

**Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pick-up Lines  
Chapter 3 :** _Mirror of Erised_

**~(*)~**

It's been a really long day so the second classes are over, I trudge back to the girls dorm earnestly. I had Physical Education last period so my whole body stinks and my hair is a tangled mess. I run a hand through my green tresses and then frown when I notice just how rough they've become.

I groan.

Damn it.

Maybe that new conditioner Wakako got from Paris wasn't suiting my hair. Frowning, I turned around the corner and came face to face with the last person I'd ever want to see.

"Permy!"

My frown deepens. "Scam."

He feigns mock hurt. "How you've wounded me!"

"Please do not make me punch you."

I think he gets that I'm in a bad mood because he then starts shuffling his feet about nervously. "What's wrong Sumire?" He asks and for a split second, I think he's genuinely concerned.

I let out a sigh. "It's nothing. I'm just tired. It's been a long day and I look like hell."

"No you don't," he says quickly. "You look beautiful."

I let out a grunt.

"Honestly, you do! When I look into the Mirror of Erised I see you and I together."

I glare at him. "How does that mean I'm beautiful?"

"Well...er..."

I roll my eyes. "Nice try, Yome. Too bad we're not in Harry Potter's world."

He doesn't seem to be deterred by that fact though. "Come to Honeydukes with me?"

"Only if you let me hex you."

He shakes his head. "Ah, but you forget Sums. We're not in Harry Potter's World."

Even though I didn't have a wand to hex him with, I sure did give him a good punch.

**~(*)~**

* * *

The Mirror of Erised is a Harry Potter reference. If you've read that series, then you'll probably know about it. Sorry if this one didn't make any sense. It's pretty random, I'll admit_._

_Carolle Royale_


	4. Angels and Demons

**Disclaimer : Do I own Gakuen Alice? No, I don't think so.**

* * *

**A/N :**Gakuen Alice Addict, thanks for giving me that pick-up line (and thanks for all your reviews by the way) but I had already written one about angels. It's not exactly the same but..the concept is :-)

Oh and sorry if this is kind of stupid. Summer is killing me. The heat gaah. Well anyways, enjoy reading! :-D

* * *

**Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pick-Up Lines  
Chapter 4** : _Angels and Demons_

**~(*)~**

I was on my way to the Cafeteria when I was attacked by a demon.

Literally.

"Sumire!" Yome practically yelled as he grabbed my arms and engulfed me into a big hug. "How I've missed you!"

I shoved him away from me. "You just saw me ten minutes ago during Math."

"I couldn't concentrate during class."

"Why, because you're mentally unstable?"

"No, because I was too busy ogling at an angel. I didn't know they flew so low."

"I never knew demons flew so high."

"That's only because it's after an angel."

I shook my head, exasperated. "Angels and demons don't mix, you dolt."

"Opposites attract." Yome stated smugly.

"The angel is not a magnet!"

"I never said she was."

"Exactly. So quit chasing the angel, if you do, she'll just send you back to hell." And then, I shoved my shoulder against his and headed to the Cafeteria.

Damn, I just wasted ten minutes of my lunchtime.

**~(*)~**

* * *

Reviews would be terrific :-D

_Carolle Royale _


	5. God's Creativity

**Disclaimer : Not mine yo.**

* * *

**Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pick-up Lines  
****Chapter 5 :** _God's Creativity_

**~(*)~**

"When God made you, he was showing off."

I nearly dropped my water bottle when I heard that voice from behind me. Oh hell, can't anyone _jog_ in peace anymore?

"Cleary when God made you, he made sure that you'd lack the basic human necessities."

"And what is that?" Koko asked, giving me a grin, obviously thinking that I'd say something like 'well he didn't give you me now, didn't he?"

"He forgot to give you a brain."

**~(*)~**

* * *

This has got to be the shortest chapter fanfiction has ever seen. Oh well. Review, yeah? :-)

_Carolle Royale_


	6. Amnesia

**Disclaimer : ****All recognizable characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi . These pick-up lines belong to..well..I dunno.**

* * *

**Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pick-up Lines  
****Chapter 6:** _Amnesia_

**~(*)~**

"So, what's this I hear about Koko and you?" Mikan randomly asked one day while all of us (Wakako, Anna, and Nonoko) were lounging at Café Coffee Day.

I nearly spat out the caramel latte I was drinking. "What?" I managed to squeak out, "What are you saying?"

Wakako gave me an admonishing look. "Sumi! I would've totally killed you if that caramel fell on my mascara!"

I ignored that, even though I could sympathize with the whole mascara getting ruined thing, I had a more important issue to handle. "There's nothing going on between Yome and I!"

"But he only asks you out.." Anna started and then put a hand on her chin, thinking, "Every single day!"

Everyone at the table started giggling uncontrollably at that expect for me, of course. "It's not funny." I said, as I glared at each and every one of them. "Doesn't that boy get it? I do_ not_ want to go out with him!"

"Well I think it's so cute, how he asks you out I mean. I'd die to have a guy do that to me." Nonoko sighed dreamily.

"Yeah tell me about it!" Mikan put in as she bit into her double chocolate chip cookie. "I mean, _I'm_ the one who has to ask Natsume out! It'd be nice to have him do the asking instead."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. You don't know just _how _lucky you are that Natsume doesn't use all those cheesy pick-up lines just to get you out on a date."

"Hello ladies!"

I think I almost got a heart attack.

No.

No!

This possibly can't be happening to me!

But sadly it was.

"Hello Koko!"Mikan and Anna chirped out happily while Wakako and Nonoko started giggling at my expression.

I was going to kill them. But I was going to kill Yome first.

"What are you doing here, Yome?" I hissed out, menacingly. Well I hoped it was menacing. But I guess it wasn't, because he didn't seem to be intimidated.

He just scratched his head. "I suffer from amnesia. Do I come here often?"

Wakako and Nonoko started howling at that. I bit my lip.

_Damn it._

Why did I have hyenas as friends?

"Yes," I said as I got up from my seat. "You do."

"I do?" He seemed a bit confused by my reaction.

I nodded.

"Well, then I bet that both of us normally have our dates here, right?"

I nodded once more and then stepped closer to him so that my lips were near his ear. "Do you want to know what else I normally do?" I whispered.

"Yes," he breathed, his voice a bit raspy.

"I do this." I leaned away from his ear and dropped the remains of my caramel latte onto his head.

Classy, I know.

And this time, I didn't blame Wakako and Nonoko for laughing. I laughed a bit myself too.

**~(*)~**

* * *

Reviews would be lovely :-D

_Carolle Royale_


	7. Crossed Paths

**Disclaimer : Nope.**

* * *

**Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pick-up Lines**  
**Chapter 7 :** _Crossed Paths_

**~(*)~**

I scowl at the girl in front of me. "Can you shut up?"

She gives me a look as if _I'm_ the one who has been babbling for the past hour. "But Sumire!" She says loudly, "I can't believe you poured that down Koko's head! That was so mean!"

I grunt. "Well the boy was asking for it," I say as I flip my hair back. "Plus, I think the stickiness of the caramel will do him some good. It's a cure for amnesia."

Hotaru snickers at that. That's one of the reasons why I like her. Sure, she blackmails people and she has a cold personality but she's one of the few people who actually appreciate my wit.

Mikan frowns. "I think you should go and apologise to him."

I give her a skeptical look. "Apologise to him? Are you crazy?"

"No, she's just being her usual self." Hotaru tells me, a little smirk forming on her lips.

"No!" Mikan protests, "I'm being right!"

Hotaru rolls her eyes. "Yeah Shouda, listen to Mikan. She's being 'right," she snickers.

I shoot Hotaru a glare. "Both of you are nuts. I'm going."

"Say sorry to Koko!" Mikan yells at my retrieving figure.

"Pour some more caramel on his head." Hotaru says, still snickering.

My lips twitch as I hear Hotaru's comment. I fiddle with my pocket and bring out my iTouch and then plug the earphones in my ears. I decide to take a walk around the Academy to kill some time.

I look up at the sky, it's a pleasant shade of blue and the sun isn't that hot –

"Ahh!" I let out a shriek as my face smacks into something hard and...muscular?

Oh please, let this not be who I think it is.

But of course, I never get what I want.

He takes a step back and then stares at me for a while. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I rub my head. "Your chest is so hard." I grumble.

He laughs. "Is that a compliment, Shouda?"

I send him a scowl. "You wish."

He laughs again and I notice that he has a dimple on his left cheek. He waves his hand. "See you later then." And then he turns away.

I frown. Wait..what? Why hasn't he asked me out? "Hey wait!" I yell.

He turns around. "Yeah?"

"Why haven't you asked me out?" I blurt out and then almost clap my hand over my mouth. I cannot believe I just said that.

He seems a bit taken aback too but doesn't skip a beat. "Did you ever think that'll we'd meet this way?" He gives me a wink.

I snort. "I never thought that we'd meet." I say, glad that my real mouth is back. Then I put the earphones back in my ear and resume walking. But as I near the girl's dorm, I just can't help but think about his dimple.

Damn it.

Why is he messing with my head?

**~(*)~**

* * *

_Carolle Royale_


	8. Something Fishy

**Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pick-Up Lines  
Chapter 8 : **_Something Fishy_

**~(*)~**

"So Shouda, is there any specific reason why you won't agree to go out on a date with my fantabulous boy?"

That is the statement I'm greeted with when I arrive at History class first thing in the morning. I basically throw my bag down onto the floor beside my seat and flop down into it and profoundly ignore the boy sitting next to me.

He waves a hand in front of my face. "Helloo! Shouda! Are you listening?"

I glare at his hand. "Stop it, Kitsu."

Kitsuneme grins at me. "So you _are_ listening!"

I roll my eyes. "Your hand was in my way."

"So why don't you say yes?" He asks, not bothering to reply to my previous comment.

"Say yes to what?" I ask innocently, pretending not to know what he's talking about.

He narrows his eyes on me. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about, Permy."

I clench my jaw. "Don't call me that."

"So why don't you say yes?" He asks me once more.

I sigh. "I don't like him, okay? Just tell him that. Might get through his thick skull."

"That's mean."

"Well it's true!" I exclaim, "I mean I've rejected him about a gazillion times already!"

Kitsuneme places a hand under his chin and thinks thoughtfully. "So what kind of guy do you like?"

"A smart guy." I say automatically, because I know that Koko isn't smart. I mean, he is but not as smart as Yuu or Natsume.

"Hmm.." Kitsuneme says, still thinking.

I'm relieved when Fukutan walks in and immediately asks us to submit our homework.

I don't know why, but I think I smell something fishy.

**~(*)~**

* * *

Er, yeah. I know there wasn't any pick-up line here, so for that I apologise. But this chapter was necessary, you'll see :-)

_Carolle Royale_


	9. One by Cos C

**Disclaimer Nope. I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pickup Lines  
Chapter 9 **_One by Cos C_

I bite my pen as I stare down at the problem in front of me.

After a while, I let out a groan in frustration.

I _hate _trigonometry.

Honestly, I don't even get how some people say it's easy! It's full of proving random stuff which doesn't make any sense whatsoever.

Scowling, I strike out what I've just written and glare at the textbook.

"Do you need any help?"

I'm a bit startled when I see Koko standing beside my desk. I didn't know that anyone else was in this classroom. Classes got over an hour ago, so most of the students were back at their dorms, only a few like me stayed back to study (it's almost impossible to study in a room full of three other girls, believe me, I know).

"Can you do these problems?" I ask him, a bit skeptical about his abilities.

Koko nods his head. "Yeah, sure. We did problems like those in class yesterday." And then he grabs a chair and sits down next to me.

"You can do these?" I ask, my voice a bit incredulous.

He gives me an odd look. "Yes, of course." He reaches out for my pen and starts scribbling down in my notebook. After a minute or two, he pushes the book towards me.

"There, that's the answer." He says with a huge grin plastered on his face.

I narrow my eyes on him and then read what he wrote.

_What is the value of Cos(C+90)?_

_Ans Who cares? You are 1/Cos C. Go out with me?_

"1 by Cos C?" I repeat, absolutely confused. "What in the world does that mean?"

"Sec C? Get it? The reverse of Cos C?" Koko explains.

"Sec C?" I repeat after him. "What the hell?"

"Err, you know what? Forget it." Koko says nervously. I notice that a hint of red is playing at his cheeks. He gets up from his chair abruptly, almost knocking it over. "I've got soccer practice right now. See you later." With a wave of his hand, he walks out of the room, leaving me alone in the empty classroom with twenty unsolved trigonometry problems.

I shake my head. That boy seriously has issues.

With a sigh, I start working on my homework. After twenty minutes of endless trigonometric ratios and formulas, I get what he had meant.

Sec C.

_Sexy._

That stupid moron.

Nerd techniques won't work on me.

* * *

Hehe. If you know trigonometry, then it shouldn't have been that hard for you to get this And, this story will be over soon. Just a few more chapters!

_Carolle Royale_


	10. Cut Off

**Disclaimer : I don't own GA, yo.**

* * *

**A/N : **Thought I was dead? Well you thought wrong! I am clearly alive, as you can see. I was supposed to finish this by the end of May but lo and behold, it's already July and I'm still not done! I blame my lack of not updating/writing on school work. But I _will_ finish this! There are probably three chapters left (what can I say, I like the number 13 ;) so hopefully by the end of this month, I'll be done (fingers crossed). Anyways, here's chapter 10! :-)

* * *

**Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pickup Lines  
Chapter 10 : **_Cut Off_

**~(*)~**

"Do you want to come to my dorm and watch Tormented today?" Wakako asks me as we both walk down the crowded corridor. Classes have just gotten over for the week so there are loads of students up and about the place.

I smile to myself.

The weekend.

_Finally._

I thought it'd never come!

"Sure," I say as I dump the books which I was carrying in my hands into my shoulder bag. "I'll come over right after I change out of my uniform."

Wakako flashes me a grin. "Today is going to be so much fun! We'll ogle at hot guys on the screen the whole time!"

I smirk at that. Watching hot guys acting all sexy is _exactly_ what I need after a week of painful trig and ionisation enthalpy stuff.

Just as we turn the corner, I spot Nonoko hugging some tall guy. I can't see the guy's face as his back is towards me. I nudge Wakako and point, "Look! I think Nono has a boyfriend!"

Wakako looks over to where I'm pointing and gives me a knowing snicker. "Ooh, we so have to ask her about this!"

Just as we walk by, Nonoko pulls back from the embrace and spots us. She looks a bit flustered.

"Oh, hi guys!" She says, a bit nervously.

"Hey, Nonoko!" Wakako chirps as she puts and arm over Nonoko's shoulder. "I didn't know you were dating!"

I send Nonoko a sly grin. "Ooh, you bad girl!" I admonish, "you should've told us before!"

Nonoko opens her mouth to say something but I don't hear it as the guy she was hugging turns around.

It's Koko.

..

"Hello Wakako," he greets softly as he gives her a slight nod. I wait for him to say something idiotic to me, but he doesn't.

"We were just about to head to Central Town," he explains, his eyes carefully avoiding mine. "Would you like to come along?"

Wakako waves a dismissive hand. "I've already got plans with my girl, here, " she says as she wraps her other arm around my shoulder. "But you two lovebirds go along!"

Nonoko blushes again at that and stammers something, which doesn't register into my brain.

After a few more exchanges, Wakako and I leave the duo and walk back to our dorms.

The conversation is basically one sided. Wakako keeps going on about Alex Pettyfer and how hot and sexy he is. I would've joined in too, but my mouth remains obdurately shut.

I can't believe Kokoro Yome has cut me off.

**~(*)~**

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! I'm sorry if you were expecting a pick-up line! There definitely will be one in the next chapter! :-D 'Tormented' is a movie so it obviously does not belong to me. Nor does Alex Pettyfer (he's an actor, though it'd be totally cool if I owned him! ;)

See you next time! :-D

_Carolle Royale _


	11. Sunrise

**Disclaimer : If I truly did own Gakuen Alice...I wouldn't have to study for exams or worry about getting into a decent college :P**

* * *

**A/N :** Haha. I suck. I know. This story was supposed to be finished in May itself when I started it...but...I'm a major procastinator. I just hope it'll be done before the end of this year. Initially I was going to end this story at 13 chapters but now I'm not so sure. It might be 15. Or even 20 if I'm feeling extra special. But who knows. I'm a bit mercurial like that.

I'd like to give a massive thank you to all those who have reviewed my previous chapters. I got 50 reviews for this story! I'm so thrilled! I hadn't thought that I'd get so many reviews! You guys are amazing! :-)

So here's chapter 11! It's actually longer than the normal chapters, so I hope that makes up for the sporadic updates. :-)

* * *

**Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pick-up Lines**  
**Chapter 11 :**_ Sunrise_

**~(*)~**

It's been a month since the whole Koko and Nonoko debacle. The two have started dating. It's sickening really, because they are just so inseparable. Everywhere I go, all I can see is Koko and Nonoko sitting together and laughing, Koko and Nonoko holding each other's hands, Koko and Nonoko _kissing._

Bleh.

It's such a disgusting sight.

To top it all off, he hasn't spoken to me. At all.

I know!

Who does that sort of thing? First he was asking me out almost every single day and now, he absolutely refuses to speak to me! I tried to be nice, honestly I did. But...things didn't work out at all.

I sigh softly as I pull my knees towards my chest. I'm sitting on the rooftop, waiting for the sun to rise. I haven't seen the sunrise since I was a little kid.

As I'm about to let out yet another sigh, I hear the door opening from behind me, indicating that someone else has taken a sudden fancy of seeing the sunrise.

I don't say anything to acknowledge their presence. Why should I anyways? I was here first.

"Sumire."

Instantly, I feel my body stiffen. I know that voice. Hell, I guess I'd know that voice anywhere.

I don't say anything, though, I'm pretty sure I nearly winced when I saw him move to sit beside me.

"Sumire," he tries again and this time he has the audacity to take hold of my wrist. I snap my head towards him and send him a good glare.

"Oh, so you talk to me _now_?" I hiss at him, my voice full of venom.

He reels back due to my sudden viciousness, but his hold on my wrist doesn't cease.

"What do you want?" I growl out, trying to shake his wrist off.

But his grip is firm.

He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it and then opens it again. He does that again for a couple more times.

"Stop acting like a fish." I retort.

He quirks a smile at that. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh, really?" I ask, faking false curiosity. "Did you decide to transfer schools?"

He frowns at my comment. "No."

"Then you must've realized that you've got a brain the size of a peanut."

His frown deepens. "No.."

"Oh!" I exclaim, finally coming to a conclusion. "You've come out of the closet and now since your parents are upset, you've decided to jump from the rooftop! That's why you're here!"

My chirpiness surprises me. I never knew I was crepuscular. I'm a night person, I've always known that but I never knew I could be this invigorated in the mornings as well.

Hm. Early mornings are surprising.

"No!"Koko exclaims rather exasperatedly as he lets go of my wrist and waves his hand in the air. "I'm not gay! And no, I'm not committing suicide!"

"Pity," I murmur.

He sends me a scowl. He's obviously heard what I had just said.

"So...what is this thing that you're going to tell me?" I ask and this time it's out of true curiosity.

"Yeah...about that..." he starts fidgeting with his hair and looks down at the ground. "I broke up with Nonoko."

I freeze.

He what?

"You what?" I blurt out, not believing what I've just heard.

"But why?"

He shrugs. "Things just weren't working out." He says as he runs another hand through his sandy brown hair. "Plus, she's in love with five other guys."

I raise an eyebrow sceptically. "Five other guys?!"

"Yeah." Koko mutters bitterly. "They're in some band called One Direction, I guess."

I can't help it but a giggle escapes from my lips. Before I know it, I'm doubling in laughter and clutching my stomach. The entire time while I was laughing, Koko was looking at me as if I'd grown antlers on my head or something. The poor boy actually looked scared.

After a couple of minutes, my laughter slows down and I'm back to normal. I take a look at Koko and grin.

He's still terrified.

Koko blinks a couple of times when he sees me smiling at him and then a smile of his own appears on his lips. "Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

I crack another grin. "The sun did come out, you doofus." I point out to the horizon. Gosh, this boy sure is stupid.

He looks rather disappointed. I chuckle at that and somehow my hand moves on its own accord and ruffles his hair playfully. "You should get your facts straight." I tell him before moving out to head downstairs. "S'later!" And with one last wave of my hand, I'm out of the door and sprinting down the stairs.

Wow. Early mornings are full of surprises.

**~(*)~**

* * *

One Direction is a British-Irish boy-band (in case you haven't heard of them before) so I obviously don't own them. (Oh, how I wish!)

Reviews are like brownies. :-)

_Carolle Royale_

P.S Would anyone like to make a cover for this story? :-) I tried making one for this, but it was a fail, haha. So if you're interested, feel free to contact me :-D


	12. Heart Attack

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice does not belong to me**

* * *

**A/N **: Yes, so I've decided to update within two weeks! So proud of myself, haha!

* * *

**Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pick-Up Lines  
****Chapter 12 :** _Heart Attack_

**~(*)~**

I send a scowl at the nurse (sadly it goes unnoticed by her for she's busy with some little kid) as I step out of the Alice Academy's infirmary. I had gone to the infirmary with a pounding head ache. But instead of getting a painkiller like Tylenol, the nurse gave me tomato soup.

Yes. She's barmy. To top it all off, the soup wasn't even hot! She gave me cold tomato soup when I had a headache!

Sometimes I really doubt her medical qualifications..

Shaking my head at her idiocy, I start to walk down the corridor. The cold tomato soup hadn't helped at all. So when she wasn't looking, I quickly went through the cabinet and slipped in two Tylenol pills in my pocket.

I hope she doesn't notice.

I look around the hall, trying to spot a vending machine. A smile forms on my face as I see one a couple of feet away. I quicken my pace and rummage through my pockets for a 10 yen coin. After rummaging through my pocket for a few seconds, I find one. Sighing with relief I put the coin in the slot and press the water button. Just as I'm about to bend down to retrieve it, I hear a strange sound.

"Beww BEWWW Beww.."

I scrunch my eyebrows. It sounds kind of like the siren of an ambulance...

"Bewww. Bewwwwwww Bewww."

I swirl around to find none other than Kokoro Yome standing a few feet away from me.

My left eyebrow twitches. What is this moron up to now?

"What are you doing?" I ask him after he makes that ridiculous siren sound again.

"Bewww Bewww Bewww." He repeats again with a foolish grin on his face.

"What?"

"That is the sound of the ambulance coming to pick me up because when I saw you my heart stopped!" He says, his grin enlarging.

I roll my eyes but I can't help but smile a bit at his lame pick-up line. "The infirmary is over there, you retard." I say, pointing behind him.

He looks a bit sheepish.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I have to go, Yome. Headache." I say indicating to the pills in my hand.

I turn around to retrieve the water bottle and then I walk proceed to walk down the corridor.

"Get well soon, Sumire!" I hear Koko call after me.

I smile.

An ambulance.

What an idiotic fool.

**~(*)~**

* * *

**Carolle Royale**


	13. Never

**Disclaimer : Just No.**

* * *

**Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pick- Up Lines**  
**Chapter 13 :**_ Never_

**~(*)~**

"You like him."

I send Mikan a glare. "No, I do not." I say, stuffing my books into my locker.

She merely hums.

"Can you stop that?" I ask, my irritation building up.

"Stop what?" She asks innocently as she cocks her head to one side as if she has no clue what she's doing.

"Making scenarios." I tell her, crossing my arms over my chest. "This isn't appreciated."

"I'm not making any scenarios!" Mikan protests. "It's a fact! You like him and he likes you! Go on, date him already!"

"No!" I let out stubbornly. "There will be no dating. Absolutely none."

Mikan shakes her head. "You're even more stubborn than both me and Natsume and that is saying something."

I roll my eyes. "So? Your point?"

Mikan smirks. "My point is that you'll be the one to ask him out if you guys ever date."

I scoff at her. "That will never happen."

But as cliché as this sounds...never say never.

**~(*)~**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

This story is almost over, just two more chapters! :) I know. This chapter has no pick-up line. But...it was necessary for the story.

I can guarantee you a reply back to your review (if you review), I promise! :)

So..till next time then! :)

**Carolle Royale**


	14. Grocery Shopping

**Disclaimer : I don't even have a smartphone :P So no, Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.**

* * *

**A/N :** Advanced Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the holidays :D Here's the 14th chapter!

**Kokoro Yome's Fantabulous Pick-Up Lines**  
**Chapter 14 :** Grocery Shop

**~(*)~**

"Now all I need is bread," I muttered to myself as I walked around the store. The whole gang had planned on going for a picnic tomorrow and I was in charge of making the sandwiches. My cart was already pretty heavy; it had chicken salami, cheese, tomatoes and three jars of mayonnaise in it.

I walked over to the baked goods section and eyed the fresh bread placed on the counter. There were probably about five loaves.

"I'll take all of them," I told the shopkeeper in charge. She nodded and then proceeded to pack them all up.

As I was looking around the other baked goods, I could feel someone staring at me. I turned around to find Koko leaning against the frozen goods aisle, watching me intently.

"I know I'm not a grocery item, but I can tell when you're checking me out." Immediately after I said that, I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up. Oh my gosh. Had I just used a pick-up line on Koko!?

Koko seemed as stunned as I was but soon recovered from his initial shock. ""I don't care how many items you've got, baby, I could check you out all day long!"

I face-palmed myself.

This could not be happening.

But apparently it was.

I had just started a pick-up line fight with Koko.

Great.

"Is it really cold in frozen foods, or are you just happy to see me?" I asked, cracking a small smile to myself. I never knew I could be so suave.

Koko chuckled, obviously getting what I meant. He started to walk towards me. "How about you sit on my lap and let's talk about the first thing that pops up, eh?" He winked mischievously.

I nearly gasped at that. He is such a pervert! "How about I go get my bread and you can go get some melons?"

"Why do you need bread?" He asked, just a few steps away from me. "You've got the nicest pair of buns I've ever seen."

"That'd be 500 yen, please!"

Hearing the shopkeeper's voice jolted me back to reality. I turned back to the counter and handed and fished through my pocket to hand out the money. "Thank you." I said as she handed the packet to me.

"How about a little roll in the Bakery department?" Koko whispered into my ear. I shivered. I didn't know that he was so close behind me.

"No thanks. I've already selected my items." I said, a bit stiffly. His breathe tickled my neck.

"But you're missing my ingredient!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for sausages." I gave him a sugary sweet smile and walked away to the billing counter to pay for the rest of my items.

Ugh.

I never knew grocery shopping could be full of innuendos.

**~(*)~**

* * *

One more chapter and I'm done with this story!

Reviews would be terrific. :D

**Carolle Royale**


End file.
